Nico loses it to Percy
by AAThanatos
Summary: Nico finds Percy in a ride state and comes to his aid... all the while not being brave enough to tell him it's his first time. Smut! Boyxboy


Shadow travel was really starting to ware on me. I was passing the other cabins on the way in. Passing cabin three I heard Percy, he was throwing things and cursing up at storm. Walking up his steps I knocked at the door.

"Percy?"

The noise stopped and footsteps came to the door. Damn he looked good. Shirtless in just pajama pants, sweaty and panting from whatever he was doing.

"Nico, hey ummm come in." Shuffling around the room he tried to pick up things that had been thrown or had just ended up on the floor.

"Are you ok?" I asked hoping I wasn't being to intrusive. Flopping on his bed he motioned for me to come sit next to him.

"Annabeth is just being difficult. You know how girls are. I've saved the world and her countless times but I ask for one handjob and I'm the horrible person."

My breath hitched at his words. I won't lie I had imagined what Percy would look like, feel like, taste like. How could she do that? Turn him down like that after everything. The guy got my sister killed and I would still stick my tongue down his throat.

"Well maybe you were to blunt about it. Maybe you should have just kind of I don't know... guided her hand to it while making out or something" I finished the sentence kind of small in the voice and playing with the frays of his blanket.

"That's not a bad idea. It's just been so long ya know? Like it wasn't this hard with Rachel or Calypso. Or even Jason for that matter." That snapped my head to attention.

"You fooled around with Jason?!"

"Just a little. You know sometimes a couple of guy friends help the other out on long quests and such. Like you haven't fooled around on a quest."

I totally had never fooled around on a quest but that was for me to know and me only.

"Well yeah of course.. well are you saying you want me to give you a hand?"

Eyes widened and darkened at my suggestion, was he really going to as me to fool around? Even after the whole "not my type ordeal?" Sitting up straighter he reached for my hand and pulled me closer to him. Once I was in real grabbing reach he swooped me over to straddle his lap. My breathing quickened. Was I really going to do this? Even though he had a girlfriend?

"Come On Nico, don't you want a little release? I'll play so nice I promise. I won't tell a soul, not even the cute little blonde you have been watching in the infirmary. Don't you want to know what it's like just once?" Licking his lips I could feel his breath against my face, so close. Lips brushed mine, barely a kiss. That's when I started shaking. Grabbing my face he invaded my mouth with his and the feeling of it was everything I had imagined. Heart rate picking up I moved my arms around his neck pulling him deeper into me. I felt him fumble my shirt and remove it entirely.

Callused fingers pinched at the buds of my chest.

"Oh gods... oh Percy." I breathed into his mouth as he pushed his ever growing length up into me, letting me know he was reacting to me. It was like a dream. A dream that I could never recover from. I would be ruined after this night. After this kiss.

Fingers started to creep down the back of my pants and under my boxers, feeling him squeeze the globes of my ass made me moan in a way I would deny later. Gods he was a good kisser. Not to much tongue and just the right amount of tugging my lower lip between his teeth. I could feel his mouth on my ear as he sucked the lobe into his mouth and bit at the cuff.

"Nico, I want you to blow me" he said in a rattling breath as he scratched down my back.

"Oh.. ok" I said unsure but all to willing. Creeping down the bed I grabbed at his elastic band and pulled them off so that he was gloriously naked in front of me. I couldn't help it I just stared at him. All muscles and a beautiful cock that was hard as diamonds and dripping sinfully at the tip. I had to taste him. Taking his length into my mouth I savored the flavor, he was less salty than I thought he would be.

"Nico take your clothes off. I don't want to be the only one naked" he whimpered as I bobbed my head down his significantly large length. I shimmied out of my clothes all while keeping my mouth attached to him. Kicking my pants and boxers off I felt the air hit my naked body and blushed vermillion. All the sudden everything that was happening seemed very very real. I pushed it down though. I wanted this, this may be my only chance to experience him. I squeezed at his glans and licked the tip obscenely. The noises he made made the whole thing worth it.

Hands found my body instead of my hair. I'm much shorter than Percy so he could reach my backside with no issue. Sucking his fingers into his mouth he lubed them up generously, it was a surprise when I felt them breach me. I popped my head up to meet his eyes.

"Wha.. what are you doing?"

"I'm stretching you."

"For what?"

Reaching for my chin he pulled my face close to his. "So I can fuck the shit out of you."

I stopped breathing. Oh my gods he wanted to have sex. I couldn't protest, couldn't move. Closing the distance he kissed me long and deep while flipping us so that I was under him. Reaching for me he grabbed at my dick and all thought was gone. All nerves and questioning was eliminated from my mind. Sticking his fingers in my mouth he ordered me to suck them. I did and the look on his face almost made me cum. Pulling them out he placed them inside me. It burned but since his other hand was firmly stroking me the pain seemed nil. Working me open slowly but with a sure hand. Two fingers became three, then four.

I whimpered at the loss as he retracted his hand from me. Opening the side drawer he pulled out a bottle of lube and began to prep us both. I thought about stopping him. This was to fast, to quick. I would sleep with him and he would discard me afterwards like I was nothing. Then his tip was rubbing against my rim and I forgot myself once more as I felt him pushing himself in.

"Tell me you want this" he croaked as I felt him slipping painfully to the hilt.

"I.. I.. want ... you."

"Gods Nico I want you too."

The words melted me. I so longed for those words. The pain was rough but the bliss of hearing him want me outweighed it. Shallow pumps in and out of me began. Soon he was able to thrust with ease. Pulling one leg around his waist and the other over his shoulder I began to cry. Tears leaked from my eyes as a weird twist of pain and pleasure filled me. Luckily we both were so sweaty that he didn't notice. I grabbed the pillow under my head and turned my face to the side. One hand on my cock in time with his thrusts and the other working my chest. Ripples of pleasure shot up my spine as he hit this spot inside of me that made me cry out his name. The more I said his name the faster and harder he fucked me, the faster he fucked me the more I cried.

I was losing my virginity to the man I loved for so long. I never thought this would be happening. The idea of it seemed unreal. Feeling him inside of my body, it was both amazing and cruel. Amazing because of the pleasure building in my lower abdomen and cruel because it will never happen again. Finally noticing my tears he licked at them.

"Are you ok? Does it feel good?"

"Hurts a little, I didn't think it would hurt this much."

"Did it hurt like this when you did it the first time."

"This is the first time." I barely got the sentence out when he shook and stilled above me. Percy came, he came inside of me. Pulling out he lowered himself and sucked at my cock. This was amazing. The feeling of his mouth was amazing. I came very quickly after he started and he swallowed every spurt. Milking me until I was dry. Coming back up he kissed me with the taste of me still on his tongue. I tasted sweet.

Rolling off me he caught his breath pushing his hair out of his face. I just kind of lied there not knowing what to do.

"Nico come here, don't just lay there come here" he said pulling me on top of him. I nuzzled into his chest trying to adjust my brain to what had just happened. Trying to stop the tears still leaking from my eyes.

"So, that was your first time?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know, I tried but... I just couldn't say it."

"Are you ok?"

"I don't know."

"Well you should stay here. If you go outside now and everyone sees you limping they might realized what happened." Gods that would be mortifying. That and I really don't want Will Solace to find out.

"Ok I'll stay, promise you won't tell Will?"

"As long as you don't tell Annabeth."

"Promise."

"Well that was really hot if I say so myself. You were really good for a Virgin."

"Did you have sex with Jason too?"

"Well he had sex with me, I bottomed for him."

"I can't see that weirdly enough."

"I didn't see it either but it just kinda happened in the showers on the Argo."

"Yeah well.. I liked it if that's what your wondering. I don't know why I'm still crying"

"Good I'm glad you liked it. Please don't cry. How about this, Maybe... maybe we can do it again sometime. Help eachother out on the down low?"

"Like a secret sex life?"

"Yes a secret sex life."

"Well... only if you let me top once and a while."

"How about in the morning?"

I smiled and kissed his chest. Wiping my tears on him. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
